


Ficlet Friday Ask: Merwin Live With Me

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [12]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merwin: (Merlin/Eggsy) Merlin thinking that Galahads proposal is adorable and "would he like to come live with him?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Merwin Live With Me

It was early, very early. Merlin was making his way down the halls towards his command centre, but he stalled when he saw wet footprints leading out of the recruit dorm. 

A tiny bark directed Merlin down the hall to the laundry. Eggsy was standing by a dryer, his back to Merlin, in nothing but a towel, while JB bounced between his feet. Merlin stared, silently, enjoying the view of the rather fit young man.

God, Eggsy really looked handsome…and wet.

Merlin frowned, had the water come on again? No…there were no other recruits.

“Everything alright?”

Eggsy jumped, JB yapped excitedly and ran to snuffle at Merlin’s shoes, and his towel slipped loose. Merlin tried his best not to smile, or laugh, as Eggsy fumbled to grab his towel, blushing brightly.

“It’s fine! I’m fine!” He tried to get JB to stop jumping all over Merlin’s lower leg, but the little pug scurried and Eggsy bumped into Merlin’s thighs. “Sorry! Sorry…” Eggsy straightened up, clutching his towel, mere breaths from Merlin. “Sorry…” He whispered, now bright red.

Merlin felt his lips curling into a soft smile, he snapped his fingers and the rambunctious pug bounded to his side and sat. Eggsy sighed and brushed a hand through his damp hair.

“Why are you all wet, Eggsy?”

The young man looked down, “I slipped.” Of course he wouldn’t rat the person out, but even Merlin could tell he’d been doused in a significant amount of water…more than slipping in the shower stalls would account for. 

“I don’t belong here…do I Merlin?”

Merlin frowned, gently reaching out to lift his chin. “Maybe you don’t fit in…” Eggsy frowned, “…but you belong here, Eggsy.” The young man rewarded him with a small smile. “You know what you need?”

Eggsy shook his head.

“A nice home cooked meal.” Merlin smiled, “Maybe a few days away from all this…just to get your mind all sorted.” 

“Maybe…yeah…” Eggsy shifted, blushing a bit more. 

“Of course…you’d have to stay with one of the other agents…rules and all. Not Galahad either…” Merlin shrugged, like he couldn’t imagine who Eggsy could go home with. 

Eggsy chewed his lip, blushing as he looked Merlin up and then down, “Maybe I could…” He shifted, “…if it’s not to much trouble…or…you know…”

“Me?” Merlin feigned surprise, “Well…” He shrugged, “I suppose…” He glanced to the towel, “Hmm, yes. I think I could have a spare room that you’d rather like a lot.”

Eggsy blushed even more, his lips parting as he tried to form words of thanks. Merlin just leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. Merlin held it for just a moment, “Now, back to the dorm with you, recruit…or I shall be very cross.” Merlin winked.

Eggsy blushed, licking his lips as he slipped by Merlin. “Love you…” He breathed.

Merlin smiled after the lovely young man he called his own, now finally moving in with him after courting him for so long, “And I you.”


End file.
